


Drift With Me

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Merfolk AU, Shark merperson Bokuto, i dont know why i wrote this, i learned seahorses dance with their partners almost daily for fun and this came to be, isnt that aborable, sea horse merperson Akaashi, snuggles, yeah but it makes a weird fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akaashi always feels anxious whenever he wants to display his affections, but Bokuto always tries to make him more comfortable.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Drift With Me

**Author's Note:**

> You may be asking, why?
> 
> I have no explanation. I really don't. 
> 
> Seahorsefolk! Akaashi x Sharkfolk! Bokuto
> 
> Hate me later.

“Keiji-baby!” A loud voice yelled through the reef. Akaashi opened his eyes, brushing off the sleep that was beckoning to him. He had an awful habit of dozing off at the worst possible times, such as currently. He scanned over the coral and seaweed growing around him and counted. One… Two… Three… Four. All four children he was babysitting were there still, much to his surprise. Daichi always claimed they were a handful, rightfully so, and Akaashi never believed his eyes when they stayed put. Maybe they just felt bad that he couldn’t catch up easily.

Stretching his arms, he turned to the direction of the voice calling out to him. He smiled upon seeing a familiar mershark rushing over, slowing just a bit before crashing into Akaashi with a warm hug. 

“I haven’t seen you all day,” His partner, Bokuto, whined into his neck. Akaashi slowly uncurled his tail from a strand of seaweed in favor of wrapping it around Bokuto, wary of his fins as he did so. 

“Mmm, I missed you too,” Akaashi hummed, embracing him in return. Bokuto’s tail twitched as he felt Akaashi’s clinging tighten. He kicked up, leading the two away from the tangling weeds with a firm grip on Akaashi, making sure not to poke a claw at his thin dorsal fin. 

“Wanna dance with me?” Bokuto asked, his sharp toothed grin making Akaashi’s heart and fin flutter. Still, he faltered, unraveling his hands from around Bokuto.

“Koutaro, we can wait on that until you are tired later tonight,” Akaashi insisted, tail unwinding nervously. He could hear the guppies playing around a few feet away, Hinata blowing bubbles in Kageyama’s face as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi laughed at them. If he lost focus, they could be gone with the tide in an instant with the way their wanderlust let them stray. Not only that, but he’d feel nothing but guilt for dragging Bokuto into a dance so early in the morning.

It was typical behavior for his kind. When one of them found a partner, they showed it by dancing. It was a daily occurrence to find doting couples swimming side by side or snuggled up at the end. In a way, it was like spending time with the one you loved, desiring for the chaste touches and slow activity to reconnect with each other. To Akaashi, it felt like a special good morning or good night kiss. 

Whichever time Koutaro was tiredest, Akaashi would drag him along to dance. It made Akaashi’s heart skip a beat when Bokuto would follow along, too lazy to move as he usually did. Sharks always moved so fast, and Bokuto was no exception. Even if Akaashi was amongst one of the fastest seahorse-folk he knew, he was hilariously slow when not being dragged by the current or Bokuto. 

He never hated dancing with his partner, but he really wished he never explained how much he liked dancing with Bokuto when they first started dating. This was because Bokuto would try dancing when he was full of energy, and therefore unable to slow his movements down enough for Akaashi to have fun. Even if Bokuto was falling asleep next to him or yawning constantly, Akaashi prefered when he wasn’t reminded of their differences and could cuddle up and cote on his beloved. 

“But I don’t have to go back to work for like… a while!” Bokuto chirped, looking at the water above them to judge the light from where they were swimming. Akaashi shook his head, pushing away from him. Bokuto glanced down at the space that formed between them with a blank look before jutting forward, capturing Akaashi in his arms once more. He pressed his cheek up to Akaashi’s chest, a pout forming on his lips. 

“Stop doing that.”

“What?” Akaashi dropped a hand to stroke Bokuto’s tough skinned arm possessively coiled around him. He wondered how long it’d take to pry him off if need be. 

“When you overthink you uncurl.” Bokuto squeezed him once for emphasis as he muttered under his breath, “and you are so light, you’d be carried by the current and end up in…. I don’t know! Somewhere icky!”

“Kou, you do know I swam all the way here from my house, right?” Akaashi sighed. “I just dock because it’s less work than swimming all the time.” 

“Still.” Bokuto nuzzled him once more. “I’d have no idea where you’d be. I’d be lost without you.”

“No, I’m pretty sure in that scenario I’d be the one whose lost,” Akaashi joked but it did nothing to lighten the mood as Bokuto clung to him, nose pressed into his thick skin. His tail swished slowly behind him and Akaashi took a deep breath as he patted his partner’s head. “I’ll be fine. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Bokuto sniffled. 

“Okay. Would you feel better if I said I’ll be home early? We can play a game if you’d like.”

Bokuto shook his head. 

“Or we can go see Kuroo. We haven’t seen him in awhile.”

Bokuto huffed, tail flicking once hard. Akaashi narrowed his eyes, then sighed. “What’ll make you feel better, my little sea star?”

When he said the nickname, Akaashi could feel Bokuto smile against his skin before pulling away. The grin didn’t fade as he moved back a little. “I think a dance will help.”

Akaashi scowled. “You are insufferable.”

“I’m insufferable for wanting to just have a nice, slowwwww, romantic dance with my partner?” Bokuto cooed, swimming them in a little circle as he placed several kissed against Akaashi’s cheek, right between his whitish, soft skin and the tougher sea green skin. A small giggle left Akaashi’s lips as Bokuto tried to continue smothering him until he pushed him back with a hand on his chest. 

“Stop teasing.” Akaashi hid his smile behind his hand. With the gentle coaxing of Bokuto’s hands running up and down his shoulders and arms, Akaashi finally broke. “Just a small dance.”

“Does that mean we can do it later too?” Bokuto asked, perking right up. 

Akaashi nodded, leaning forward to kiss his cheek back.


End file.
